Viva Forever
by Selena Hallucigenia
Summary: Memberitahu Perenelle tentang proyek itu, sama saja menjadi gila. Ini salah. Ini sesat. Dan kini ia harus kembali sendirian, tidak bisa melawan takdir keluarga Flamel! / "Aku tak pernah takut pada kematian. Kematian selalu terasa jauh, begitu tak terjangkau," bisik Perenelle lirih. "Sekarang, aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku dan aku tidak takut. RnR!


**Disclaimer: **Semua orang tahu Harry Potter mirip Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario "bagaimana-seandainya' sehiangga berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Warning: **Semua orang tahu Typo[s], OOC, AU. Terinspirasi dari Sarah Singleton, Sophie Kinsella, dan Clara Ng. Btw, di sini keluarga Flamel bukannya tua dan berbaju seperti hantu masa lalu, tapi kuat, muda, dan modern.

**Summary: **"Aku tak pernah takut pada kematian. Kematian selalu terasa jauh, begitu tak terjangkau," bisik Perenelle lirih. "Sekarang aku merasakan napasnya di wajahku dan aku tidak takut."

* * *

**Viva Forever**

**.**

Nicolas menuangkan serat halus _Bagherra kiplingi_ yang telah difermentasi setelah dua bulan purnama untuk **_Filiorum Fulqentius_****—**Ramuan umur-Panjang—terakhir mereka, dengan kalut.

Ia mencincang ngengat-pelangi dengan profesional. Terakhir kali. Fokus. Ingat langkah selanjutnya.

_Tiga putaran ke kiri setelah dua menit mengaduk ke kanan dengan kecepatan 540 putaran per jam_**—**

—dan masuk ke dalam fase mendiamkan-ramuan dengan suhu tujuh puluh dua derajat Fahrenheit selama dua puluh menit. "Kau yakin?" tanya Nicolas lirih. Ia mengecilkan api dan mengangkat pengaduk kayu mahogani, meletakkannya di piring kecil. "Maksudku, kau... ini..."

Perenelle meremas lengan suaminya. Lembut. "Nick," tegurnya pelan. "Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang? Umurku sudah 647 tahun, Oktober ini. Maksudku, apa salahnya? Kita akan bertemu lagi di... di tempat penuh cahaya keemasan tersebut, bukan? Dan paling tidak, semua yang ada di sana sangat ramah lingkungan sehingga aku bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa mengkhawatirkan anak-anak Guatemala yang sakit asma."

Nicolas menatap istrinya sedih. Andai semudah itu, andai saja. "Tapi..." ia menarik nafas. "Maksudku, _honey, _di sana berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Katanya, kau takkan mengingat siapapun—bahkan orang yang paling kaucintai—saat kau berada di sana. Kau akan—"

"Ssh," bisik Perenelle lembut. "Kau... kau melanggar hukum Tuhan, Nicolas Flamel. Kau seorang alkimia berbakat—namun kau menyalahgunakan kemampuanmu. Kau membuat batu bertuah, membuat ramuan umur panjang... ayolah, Nick. Itu... itu salah. Itu di luar takdir manusia normal—bahkan penyihir—untuk hidup selama enam puluh lima dasawarsa. Bayangkan karbondioksida yang kita hasilkan! Kita sudah hidup sejak invasi dari Penyihir Mesir Kuno, sampai—sampai sekarang. Bahkan, batu bertuah nyaris direnggut oleh—" Perenelle menelan ludahnya, "—_Kau-tahu-Siapa. _Tan-tandanya ini... sudah salah, Nick. Melenceng jauh. Bahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak membuat jubah dari bahan hasil daur ulang plastik komponen komputer."

Frustrasi—Nicolas mengacak rambutnya. Setengah karena kecintaan istrinya pada perdamaian antarekosistem dan setengahnya lagi karena masalah itu.

Yup, masalah _itu_. Masalah yang bisa juga menjadi penyelamatnya dalam krisis umur ini.

Proyeknya, kamar kerjanya. Semua yang ada di dalam situ. Membahagiakan dan membahayakan. Mengerikan dan jelas tidak terlalu ramah lingkungan.

Lagipula—

—siapakah ia—dari klan Flamel—yang pantas berbicara mengenai hukum Tuhan? Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya? Bukankah Ia sendiri yang menciptakan klan Flamel begini adanya? Ada untuk melanggar takdir dan kaidah sang waktu? Mencurangi nasib dan berbeda sedari dulu?

Bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya ia ingin istrinya tetap hidup. Bukan.

Dan bukan salahnya ia jatuh cinta pada Perenelle. Orang yang jatuh cinta seharusnya tidak bisa disalahkan. Tidak _boleh_. Kan wajar-wajar saja bila ia tidak ingin kehilangan Perenelle? Tidak ingin melayang-layang gaje di dunia selama puluhan dasawarsa lagi? Tidak ingin kesepian dan kehilangan?

Kan bukan salahnya bila Kau-Tahu-Siapa ingin hidup lebih lama.

Nicolas jelas berusaha untuk mencari alasan bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya _sama sekali_. Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil melihat api yang merebus ramuan lembayung berkilauan yang sedari dulu menentukan panjang umurnya—panjang umur istrinya.

Tapi jelas, apapun yang Nicolas lakukan—itu tidak akan menghapus kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menikahi Perenelle. Seharusnya ia membiarkan wanita itu lewat begitu saja, sebelum ia lebih dalam mencintai Perenelle. Seharusnya ia _tidak_ membuat Perenelle jatuh cinta kepadanya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyeret Perenelle dalam skenario mengerikan ini. Seharusnya Perenelle menjalankan hidupnya sebagai Penyihir Kelahiran-Muggle normal dan bukannya mengikuti pertualangan berpindah-pindah-setiap-dibutuhkan seperti ini. Seharusnya Perenelle tidak menjadi kambing hitam keluarga. Seharusnya ia melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa dan entah bagaimana jatuh cinta pada sepupu jauhnya—

Entah bagaimana, Nicolas berusaha membuat dirinya tidak merasa bersalah sekaligus membuat hatinya merasa buruk dalam waktu yang sama.

Lalu ia mengingat proyeknya. Pekerjaan besarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Itu bisa meyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi sejak dulu sekali, dan ia telah menemukan cara menyelamatkan Perenelle. Nicolas melayangkan pandangannya pada ruang bawah tanahnya dengan khawatir—mulai menggigit-gigit bibirnya kalut.

Seharusnya pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Jubah sintetis yang jelek tidak akan melebur dalam seribu tahun, Nick." Perenelle berbisik lirih, meletakkan dahinya pada dahi Nicolas. "Apakah kau akan bosan padaku, setelah seribu tahun?" Perenelle tahu jawabannya.

"Takkan pernah, baik seribu, sampai sepuluh ribu tahun." balas Nicolas, tersenyum dan merasa tenang seketika.

Yah, setidaknya cintanya akan cukup untuk meleburkan jubah-jubah sintetis itu.

* * *

"Jadi batu itu sudah... dilenyapkan," Hermione melakukan gerakan seperti menegaskan sesuatu di meja makan, lalu berkata perlahan. "Jadi mereka akan mati."

"Mereka hanya akan melepaskan raga mereka dan terbang ke negeri antah berantah—"

"Tentu saja, Ron," desis Hermione sinis. "Jadi mereka... akan mati. _Seriously?_"

"Sesederhana itu," sahut Harry—menggosok-gosok bekas lukanya dengan gelisah. Apa salahnya sih? Mati.

Jelas ada sesuatu yang salah. Hermione juga mencium kemungkinan ini, namun tidak tahu apa yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang salah dari ini semua, tapi apa?

_Apa_?

"Kau mengulangi pertanyaanku," kata Ron sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya berisik. "Maksudku, kalau mereka hidup begitu lama—kemugkinan besar mereka akan takut mati atau apalah. Tapi kata Dumbledore—"

"—_bagi pikiran yang terorganisir dengan baik, kematian hanyalah petualangan besar berikutnya._" ulang Hermione lancar. "Idih."

Idih satu.

"Yeah, idih." Idih dua. Harry memutar-mutar tongkatnya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Rasanya ada sasuatu yang salah di sini. Memang ada—ia dan Hermione telah menciumnya, tapi APA?

Harry membayangkan kehidupannya dan membandingkan dengan kehidupan keluarga Flamel yang terhormat. Jelas ada sesuatu yang sama meskipun usia mereka terpaut trilyunan hari. Mereka sama-sama bernapas, sama-sama hidup, sama-sama bisa memiliki dan menyayangi—

Itu dia.

Tentu bagi seseorang yang telah memiliki sesuatu selama 600 tahun, melepaskan hal tersebut—dalam hal ini kehidupan—akan terasa sangat sulit. Tapi Flamel menerimanya dengan santai, seakan itu sama saja. Seakan ia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan segampang membalikkan telapak tangan.

Mati dan hidup kan _tidak sama saja_.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak setenang itu," kata Harry tertahan. Ron menyipitkan mata mereka pada Harry dengan ngaco. Hermione membeku dalam mangkuknya, sebelum melakukan gerakan fantastis.

_Slurp, glek, brak. _"Setuju!" Hermione menyeruput, menelan, dan menggebrak meja dengan bersemangat. Beberapa anak Gryffindor menatap ke arah mereka seakan-akan mereka jatuh dari langit-langit Aula besar sepersekian detik yang lalu—dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Rusak sudah privasi mereka.

"Maksudku," Hermione menampilkan wibawanya yang biasa. "Siapa sih yang rela mati begitu aja... _blek_—" ia memosisikan telapak tangannya mendemonstrasikan orang yang jatuh lalu mati begitu saja. "—begitu? Terkapar?"

_She hasn't got the point_. "Bukan, bukan begitu!" kata Harry agak serabutan.

"Well, aku tahu, idiot," desis Hermione. "Kalian nggak lihat manusia-manusia-paling-ingin-tahu-sedunia itu melihat ke arah kita dengan muka intel profesional ya? Me—"

"—kaulah orang-paling-ingin-tahu-sedunia, Hermione." Ron memegang kepalanya depresi.

"—reka mencurigai kita, tahu?" kata Hermione seakan tanpa interupsi dengan tampang paranoid sambil merendahkan suaranya. "Habiskan supmu, Ron. Dan, Ya Tuhan, kamu membuat kubangan sup siput di atas meja!"

Harry berdiri dari kursinya sambil menggondol sepotong susis yang merekah panas. "Kita ke perpustakaan."

* * *

Nicolas memandang hasil karyanya yang sempurna.

Selesai sudah, pikirnya. Selesai sudah dan aku bisa hidup dengan Perenelle sampai selama-lamanya.

Tapi, tentu saja kalau Perenelle setuju.

Istrinya adalah kelahiran muggle yang dididik dalam doktrin Kristiani yang kuat. Perenelle _terlalu mencintai lingkungan_ dan merupakan tipe wanita yang menganggap bahwa hadiah terbaik di dunia adalah hadiah yang tidak baru, tidak mahal, dan tidak mengandung plastik atau paraben dengan kantong yang tidak terbat dari rami.

Kalau ia mengenal Perenelle, ia akan tahu bahwa istrinya takkan setuju. Takkan setuju. Satu, untuk ini semua—Nicolas bisa dibilang menghabiskan uang yang cukup banyak. Barang ini baru, dan terbuat dari bahan-bahan sintetis yang buruk bagi kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Dan kedua, ini bertentangan dengan hukum Tuhan. Ini salah.

Ini _sesat_.

Ini sama buruknya dengan menjadi Pelahap Maut. Atau bergaung dengan AntiKris. Hih.

Tapi, masak Perenelle akan menolak hal ini dengan imbalan hidup kekal di dunia ini?

Nicolas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang pening.

Apa ia harus memberitahunya?

_Yah, beritahulah dan bersiap-siaplah menghadapi ledakan kemarahan._

Apa salahnya sih?

_Salahnya adalah jika kau memberitahunya, ia akan jadi gila lalu terbang ke rasi bintang Cassiopeia_.

Nicolas mengabaikan Suara-Bencana dalam kepalanya dan kembali berjalan mondar-mandir.

Maksudnya, toh akan sama saja. Bila Ia memberitahu Perenelle, Perenelle akan tidak setuju dan marah luar biasa. Dengan empat belas persen kemungkinan setuju—

_Nol koma empat belas persen maksudmu._

—dan jika ia tidak memberitahunya, Perenelle akan mati. Sesederhana itu.

Mati dengan ketidaktahuan, kalau boleh ditambahkan. Tragis.

Keduanya sama. Sama-sama berakhir dengan—_glek—_kematian.

Dan ia, akan tetap di sini, melayang-layang dalam ketidakpastian.

Nicolas membanyangkan hidup tanpa Perenelle. Sepi, pasti. Tidak ada lagi pagi dengan kecupan dan ranjang beraroma rempah. Tidak ada lagi suara-suara halus dan sentuhan-sentuhan wanita.

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang dengan setia duduk di sofa dekat jendela dengan kitab di pangkuan dan rosario di tangan, melafalkan Salam Suci Bunda Maria.

Atau berteriak-teriak memperjuangkan perdamaian dunia. Atau membuat sabun berendam dengan rumput laut dan umbi-umbian.

Pedih memikirkannya.

Nicolas menggeram frustrasi. Ya atau tidak?

Ya atau tidak?

* * *

"Merlin, kupikir hanya Hermione saja yang hobi mendekam di ruang super apek ini," Ron mendecak kagum.

Hermione memelototinya.

"Jadi, Harry," Hermione menarik nafas sebentar. "Tunggu, tunggu—" Harry bisa melihat roda otaknya berpikir keras. "—ya! Muffliato!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Harry menatap atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Tidak, tidak ada perubahan.

"Aku merapalkan mantra pengedap suara," jawab Hermione sambil celingak-celinguk parno. Idih ketiga. "Bahkan tembok-tembok pun bertelinga," tambahnya dengan suara mistis.

Bahkan rak-rak buku ini bermulut. Bahkan langit-langit bermata. "Dasar parno."

"Dasar pitak," balas Hermione sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Harry.

"Parno!"

"Pitak!"

"Pitak lebih baik daripada keparanoidanmu."

"Parno jelas lebih bisa dimaafkan daripada kepitakanmu!"

"Herm—" Ron bingung.

"Kau Perusak-Suasana!" kata Harry dan Hermione sambil meleletkan lidah mereka.

"Well, jadilah kita tiga P. Pitak, Parno, Perusak suasana," Harry nyengir.

"Potter Pitak!" kata Ron tertawa.

"Diam Weasley Perusak-Suasana!" Harry cengengesan. Lalu cengirannya perlahan terhapus. "Nggak enak ya. Seharusnya kita mengambil julukan yang sesuai dengan inisial kita."

"Granger Gila!" Ron meledak dalam tawa.

Kutukupret. Dodolipret. Hermione memelototi Ron dengan pelototan-Granger-yang-tersohor. "Seharusnya kita membahas masalah pelik kenegaraan dalam bentuk Nicolas Flamel!"

"Ya," Harry berdehem. Konsentrasi. "Maksudku begini. Kalau kau telah memiliki sesuatu selama enam setengah abad—"

"—kau takkan pernah bisa melepaskannya dengan sukarela?" sambung Ron dengan nada bertanya.

"Tepat," tandas Harry. "Jelas sesuatu yang aneh bila kamu rela melepaskan kehidupanmu setelah hidup selama _itu_. Kau—"

Hermione menggebrak meja dengan kejam. Meja yang malang. "Kalau menurutku," potongnya. "Seseorang yang ingin hidup selamanya jelas seseorang yang _gila_. Maksudku seperti Kau-Tahu -Siapa. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi _hidup selamanya_. Padalah kan tidak ada kaidahnya. Maksudku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila semua buku telah habis dibaca?"

Ron dan Harry berpandangan.

"Oke, aku mengerti—kalian akan main Quidditch sampai mati," Hermione menggeleng cepat sampai Harry pikir sendi engselnya lepas. "Dan dari yang kita tahu, Flamel juga begitu! _Tadinya _begitu, maksudku. Tapi apa yang akan Nicolas Flamel lakukan? _Melepaskan kematiannya begitu saja_. Pasti tidak begitu saja. Orang itu _gila _teman-teman. Mungkin ia akan berpura-pura mati atau apa, padahal telah menemukan inovasi baru untuk hidup selamanya."

Harryu baru tahu bahwa Hermione memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran.

Ron menunjukkan muka garang tanda siap beraksi. "Adakah yang bisa kita lakukan malam ini, besok dan besok malam sebelum kita pulang?"

"Mencari informasi?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Dengar, aku tahu ini gila, tapi—" Hermione menunjukkan senyum misterius. "—kita bisa menggeledah seksi-terlarang malam ini."

* * *

Perenelle memandangi suaminya yang mondar-mandir seolah ada sekrupnya yang lepas.

Nicolas sampai ke rak penyimpanan bahan makanan dan mengambil wadah secara acak dari sekitar sejuta wadah di dalamnya. "Merlin, manisku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membuat tangkai _Colocasia_ hijau toska menjadi selai—"

"Aku anti kemapanan, Nick," kata Perenelle tenang sambil terus menggunting-gunting bungkusan-peralatan-sihir menjadi pompom. "Aku anti ikut arus orang-orang. Aku tidak membeli selai di Diagon-Alley seperti-penyihir itu. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah—"

"Aku tahu," kata Nick. "Kita sudah menikah selama lebih dari 600 tahun dan aku tahu sifatmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat selai dari tangkai _Colocasia _hijau toska yang hanya bisa kita temukan di kediaman suku Navajo—"

Perenelle bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman, "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Bergembiralah."

Nicolas mengampuninya dengan senang hati. Setidaknya, _Colocasia_ hijau toska bukan barang langka di Amerika Latin. Nick tinggal melakukan pertemuan transdental dengan Bapak Kepala Suku Indian di sana dan memesan _Colocasia_ berwana cerah itu sebagai paket-siap-kirim, lalu mengeluarkan kemampuan supernya untuk ber-apparate antarbenua. "Kau membuat apa, _dear?_"

"Pom-pom."

"Pom-pom?" Nicolas memandang makhluk merah-metalik-dengan-sejuta-tentakel-lemah yang teronggok di sekeliling Perenelle. "Sejenis gurita?"

"Ini namanya _kantong plastik, sweetheart."_

Nicolas menghitung pom-pom yang berada di sana. Jumlahnya 79 buah. "Kau pulang?"

"Hanya untuk sekedar bernostalgia." Rasa-rasanya Nicolas bisa melihat air muka sedih di wajah Perenelle. "Yah, kau tahulah."

"Kapan?"

"Sekitar seratus ribu delapan ratus detik yang lalu." Perenelle mengangkat pom-pom terakhirnya. "Delapan puluh buah!"

Wanita ini memang luar biasa. "Bagaimana kabar para muggle?"

Perenelle menggelengkan kepalanya sambil lalu. "Oh, mereka baik."

_Mereka baik? _"Mereka memberimu uang ratusan ribu—" apa sih nama mata uang Inggris? "—pound hanya dalam satu jamuan minum jus labu?"

"Maksudku, kabar mereka baik," Perenelle mulai mengumpulkan pom-pom-pom-pomnya, "mereka sih, tetap… seperti biasa."

Idih. (idih ketiga, omong-omong.) "Mereka—" Nicolas berharap semua neuronnya tersambung dan memberinya kata yang tepat, "—memerlakukanmu seperti biasa?"

Terakhir kali berkunjung, sedang terjadi perang besar Inggris-Perancis dan entah bagaimana Perenelle direkrut menjadi sekarelawan yang mengorek-ngoreki luka tentara-tentara yang malang. Perenelle dibentak-bentak, disuruh-suruh dan diperlakukan dengan kasar sampai akhirnya Perenelle membuatkan salep-cacing-flober untuk luka bakar dan membuat kulit orang-orang itu terkelupas.

Belakangan orang-orang itu sadar mereka _salah orang _dan memohon permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya disertai sertifikat kepemilikan patung cupid karya Michangelo.

"Well," Perenelle menatap langsung ke mata Nicholas. "sebagai orang yang tidak mengenaliku, mereka memerlakukanku dengan cukup sopan—"

Nicolas menelengkan kepalanya. "—dan aku bertemu Sir Bernard Cleath-Stuart!"

"Bagus!" Nicolas tidak tahu harus bekromentar apa. "Dia terdengar seperti keluarga, err… darah ungu."

"Darah biru," koreksi Perenelle. "Dan memang benar! Maksudku dia memang membuatmu terkesan! Dia orang besar dalam dua arti—dia mengurusi masalah pelik tetek-bengek tentang iklim dan itu hebat!"

Nicolas menelan ludah.

"Dia yang mengatur ini semua! Ramalan cuaca. Meteorologi atau apalah. Teknologi tinggi. Dia bisa _meramal _cuaca! Dia bisa menentukan apakah kita harus membawa jas hujan atau krim anti-matahari—"

Hah? "Maksudmu seperti Vablatsky-versi-muggle?"

Perenelle berdiam sebentar dalam fase berkabung atas kematian peramal hebat—Cassandra Vablatsky—dalam kurun waktu tiga detik. "Bukan! Dalam dunia muggle, dapat mengetahui sesuatu di masa depan membuatmu dicap sebagai tukang-tenung atau sesuatu semacam itu. Memang benar sih—seperti kita, seperti kau dan aku—tapi muggle-muggle itu kan tidak tahu. Dan Sir Bernard Cleath-Stuart membuat mereka percaya bahwa meteorologi bukannya ilmu hitam. Bertemu dengannya lebih susah dari bertemu ratu Elizabeth. Atau menteri sihir."

Nicolas tidak begitu mengerti. "Dan kedua, dia benar-benar _besar_. Setengah raksasa. Tiga per-empat. Dengan tinggi manusia normal. Bulat. _Bulat sebulat-bulatnya._"

Astaga. Bukan, bukan karena dia begitu besar. Tapi Sir Bernard setengah raksasa tampak sama menariknya untuk ditemui seperti kacang tanah—apalagi dengan tingkat komplektisitas seperti bertemu Ratu Ezalibeth entah apa itu.

"Dan—oh!—omong-omong, para muggle sedang menderita masa-sebelum-krisis dimana keungan mereka tidak stabil. Mereka melakukan Pengencangan Ikat Pinggang atau apalah. Bertindak bijaksana."

Dengan gaya hidup mewah ala muggle? "Astaga."

"Mereka repot-repot melakukan itu semua. Maksudku, apa salahnya sih dengan kembali ke alam? Mengumpulkan kacang-kacangan dan biji-bijian dan memanggangnya. Tidak perlu kompor—"

"Kompor?"

"Alat memasak bagi muggle yang mengeluarkan api. Seperti untuk membuat ramuan. Aku sudah memberitahumu sekitar enam belas kali—"

"Jadi mereka harus mengonsumsi roti kering sepanjang tahun?"

"Ya, mungkin. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 tahun mereka akan begitu sengsara sehingga harus menyantap peliharaan mereka sendiri dan mengecat tungkai mereka karena tidak mampu membeli stoking."

Nicolas membelalak ngeri.

"Kita sudah meninggal pada saat itu, tidak usah khawatir."

Well, benar juga.

Nicolas benci topik ini diungkit. Ia sudah memikirkannya beberapa kali, tapi mendengar langsung dan hanya memikirkannya tentu tidak sama kan?

Ia bangkit berdiri. Nicolas memberikan waktu sebentar bagi Perenelle untuk menggunting kantong plastic menjadi potongan-potongan panjang selama dirinya membuat teh dandelion.

"Gunakan cara muggle, Nick," Perenelle mengingatkan dari balik pom-pomnya. "Aku melakukan ini semua dengan cara muggle untuk melatigh sendi dan otot-otot pada tangan—"

Suara Perenelle lenyap ditelan jeda antara pintu dapur.

Di dapur, Ia memandang kotak teh yang tinggal setengahnya. Mungkin ini kotak teh terakhirnya bersama Perenelle! Kotak-kotak berikutnya akan dikonsumsinya dengan penuh kerinduan.

Nick membawa dua cangkir teh dandelion dengan gaya profesional. "Tinggalkan pom-pommu. Kita ke ruang belakang?"

Ruang belakang adalah semacam ruang ramah lingkungan yang dibuat dari pelepah pisang untuk minum teh dan menikmati matahari senja atau semacam itu.

Pom-pom ditinggalkan. Nicolas membimbing Perenelle. Astaga. Berapa lagi cahaya senja yang bisa ia lewatkan dengan Perenelle? Sebelas? Dua belas?

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Seabright?" Nicolas duduk di kursi rotan yang berkerit-kerit.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Seabright?" ulang Perenelle tidak yakin lalu melayangkan lambaian sok cuek. "Kau tahu, ayah ibuku sudah _meninggal_."

"Well, maksudku," Nicolas merasa bersalah menyinggung-nyinggung soal keluarga Perenelle. Nama gadis Perenelle adalah Seabright, _for your information_. "Maksudku, cucunya-cucunya-cucunya-cucunya-cucunya-cucunya—"

"—aku mengerti."

"—keluargamu."

"Well, mereka baik," jawab Perenelle sambil lalu.

"Eleanor?" Eleanor adalah keponakannya-cucunya-bibinya-cucunya-sepupunya dan hal-hal rumit semacam itu. Sepupu jauh—ratusan tahun lebih muda dan memang benar-benar jauh.

"Eleanor yang dulu telah meninggal, tentu saja. Tapi Eleanor kecil masih menganggap bahwa aku cucu dari bibi-neneknya tentu saja," Perenelle jelas ingin tertawa. Ada dua Eleanor dalam keluarga Seabright, dan keduanya berpikiran sama. "Padahal aku lebih tua hampir enam ratus tahun darinya!"

Nicolas memandang Perenelle dengan pandangan menyelidik ala intel kelas kakap. "Maksudku, ia masih membentak-bentak dan mengusirmu seakan kau aib dalam keluarga?"

"Dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu," Perenelle mengangkat bahu. "Tapi jelas dia masih punya tenaga untuk menggerutu panjang-pendek sebelum akhirnya aku keluar. Ia memanggil pengawalnya dengan suara mirip pemanggilan arwah sebelum aku keluar."

Keluarga Seabright mendapat gelar _Lord_—bangsawan—dan mendapat _freepass _untuk masuk ke perjamuan teh di kerajaan atau apa. Lady Seabright membuat motif tartan mereka sendiri—ungu dengan garis-garis hitam dan perak. "Dan kau menerimanya dengan _senang hati_?"

"Well, aku bersikap seperti biasa tentu saja. Tapi mereka memang bersikap seolah aku orang paling bersalah dalam keluarga."

Perenelle memang terlalu baik.

"Tapi aku kan memang aib dalam keluarga," katanya seakan baru teringat, dan Nicolas kembari tenggelam dalam gelombang rasa bersalah. "Hei, bergembiralah. Semua penyihir dianggap aib dalam keluarga muggle mereka—dan mereka tidak tahu kita _menganggap _mereka _apa_," seringainya.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu! Aku telah membuat sup _Anisonchus eowynae_ untuk makan malam nanti."

Nicolas menggeleng berpura-pura antusias, "Bagus sekali! Kau—" Nicholas tersentak. "KAU MEMBUAT SUP DARI SALAMANDER _ANISONCHUS EOWYNAE _ULTRA-LANGKA YANG HANYA BISA KUTEMUKAN DI PANTAI FIJI OCEANIA SEBAGAI _MAKAN MALAM?_" ia berdiri dari kursinya, syok.

Istrinya ikut berdiri dan mendekatinya. "Bercanda, _darling_," Perenelle mengangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Nicolas, dan menciumnya.

"Mmm…" Nicolas menikmati ciuman istrinya. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Perenelle," katanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sekarang, mengerti, kan, kenapa Nicolas tidak ingin kehilangan Perenelle?

* * *

**A/n: Filiorum Fulqentius **bukan ngarang.

Filiorum berarti anak-anak—dan karena mereka ceritanya forever young gitu, jadi pilih nama ini. Sementara, Fulqentius berarti cemerlang, bersinar, dan teman-temannya. Secara garis besar, Filiorum Fulqentius berarti ramuan yang bisa membuat kita berseri dan berselimutkan cahaya #apasih seperti anak-anak.

_Bagherra kiplingi _merupakan nama bagi spesies laba-laba vegetarian dari Hutan Amazon yang diambil dari buku The Jungle-nya Rudyard Kipling. Bagheera merupakan nama macan hitam dalam kisah tersebut.

_Colocasia _adalah nama spesias bagi tanaman talas.

Dan Anisonchus eowynae diambil dari Lord of The Rings karya J. R. R. Tolkien—merupakan nama latin spesies purba yang nyaris punah (atau sudah punah ya?)—Eowny.

Btw, kalau mau menyebutkan kata seperti kupu-kupu dan otak-otak (dalam hal ini pom-pom) dua kali berturut-turut gimana? Akan jadi kupu-kupu-kupu-kupu dan otak-otak-otak-otak?

**Berkomentarlah. Apapun.**


End file.
